


My Plug In Baby

by katie_wilson



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Guitamy, Masturbation, Matar, Matt loves his guitar wayyy too much, Matt’s guitar, Other, whatever you like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 12:30:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13364754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katie_wilson/pseuds/katie_wilson
Summary: At the end of a great show, Muse members have different ways of celebrating the successful night and Matt, this time, includes his beauty named Glitterati, too.





	My Plug In Baby

**Author's Note:**

> What am I doing with my life... Oh, please, point out every mistake you find; I do want the story to be at least decent. Anyway, enjoy!

Matt sat uncomfortably on a couch, squeezed between Chris' muscular posture and Dom, who was forcing him onto Chris. The two on edges of the couch laughed as the reporter uttered a comical remark and turned her head towards the camera. 

"We're delighted to sit here with a rock band Muse, whose members are Chris, Matt and Dom." Each of them waved at the camera as their name was said. "Guys, do you enjoy the tour so far?"

"We do, we were excited for it. Matt was talking about it for ages!" said Dom. 

"Yeah, I used to hang out with him during our out-of-studio time and he didn't ramble about anything else," added Chris, which made Matt blush slightly. 

"That's great, the fans just must adore you for your devoutness to the stage." The reporter coughed and then drew out a paper out of her pocket. "So, Chris, how do you usually spend your free time, when you're not touring?"

"First question fired at me? Well, I can be found at home with Kelly and kids, maybe playing a match. You know, nothing serious."

"Nothing like Matt, who constantly sits in his room and writes odes for his guitars," noted Dom and playfully slapped Matt across the shoulder.

"He's joking, fucking wanker. I don't do that!"

"Oh, come on! The other day I saw you waking up with your guitar next to you. Don't tell me you're not in love with Glitterati," exclaimed Dom with a laugh. 

A forced smile crossed Matt's face. "That was an accident. I thought it was you," Matt joked back. 

*

Later that day, they played one of the best shows they've ever done. They all put all of their energy into their playing, and Matt jumped and ran all around the stage, sang the lyrics with the audience from the top of his lungs and what his throat allowed him, and his hands fingered the strings like never before. Fortunately for Dom, he didn't smash the instrument against his drum set at the end of the show, but took it with him to the hotel they were staying at. 

"Legendary, wasn't it?" Chris nudged Dom in the ribs. He squirmed under the touch, but agreed. The blonde looked in the direction of his other friend, who was just looking out of the window of the car they were in with his red Manson in his arms. 

"Sowt on your mind, chap?" 

Matt didn't react, so Dom glanced at Chris, whose look simply said: "Never mind him."

They arrived to the hotel and all three split to their assigned rooms. Chris was surely going to call his wife and kids, seeing it from the lost gaze he was giving to his phone. Dom was up to some listening to music, maybe a tad of singing out of tune, in Matt's opinion (and he was sure he was going to hear it through the thin walls of the hotel). But what could the singer alone do? There was nothing much; he forgot to bring whichever book he was reading at the moment, his room didn't have a telly, he had enough of his mobile for today and he didn't want to go to sleep yet - hell, it was only eleven p.m.; that's a starting hour for practically every action you can make during the night. 

Matt was glad he brought his Glitterati with him, otherwise he would’ve died of boredom. He sat down on his bed, back leaning against the headboard of the bed, and the guitar in his arms. His fingers grazed over the neck of the instrument in a random tune, soon developing into Knights of Cydonia. How he was grateful he came up with this riff. An action melody, as if it was ripped from a western movie. 

A pause occured, when he was done with a few other songs he, unfortunately, didn't write, and he tried to remember notes to one of his favourite songs he's written, even though he played it tonight already. His mind sparked with an idea and he fluently moved to playing the melody of Plug in Baby. 

That tune sent shivers down Matt's spine. He couldn't say why, maybe thanks to being quite similar with Bach's toccata and fugue in D minor, but something in the back of his mind told him the melody, stripped of every guitar effect and without drums and bass guitar in the background, sounded so precious, even intimate. 

Matt looked at the structure of his Glitterati. Frets in perfect distance. He pulled the highest string - clean, tuned. The solid, red body spangled with glitters. Why was it so arousing? Just a slight touch could make sparks fly in his body and finishing, strangely, in his private parts. 

"That's absurd," Matt said out loud and stood up, throwing the guitar on the bed in the process. "I'm tired. Or fed up with work. And I'm alone; I need someone to speak with. Yeah, I'll call Dom. " He paced from one corner to another, thinking why his body reacted in such way. Dom's room was just next door, so he could easily slip in and talk with the blonde, until his senses were tired enough and he was forced to spend the night in Dom's room. But he just couldn't bring himself up to at least hammer on the wall separating them. 

_A shower,_ his mind told him. He hadn't showered since the start of the show and maybe this was the outcome. It probably wasn't the case, but Matt was willing to find whatever ridiculous reason to explain his body's responses. He literally ran to the bathroom, his clothes thrown away in a few second and he was under hot, calming flows of water. He used as much soap as the hotel provided him - which was an amount he could save for almost a month. Drying himself, Matthew hoped that the unexplainable actions he felt were purely out of his need for a shower. And then he walked to the room, his lower body winded with a towel, and saw the perfection in the red instrument, not being able to handle his feelings anymore.

Throwing the towel aside, he slowly made his way towards the bed and laid down, careful not to make any scratch on Glitterati. Right hand searched for the pickups on the guitar’s body, while his left hand moved down his own body to his abdomen. That was it. That was the undisclosed desire in his heart.

Matt placed the guitar over his naked body with the guitar neck facing the ceiling, the body of the instrument between his legs, so he could play whichever tune was on his mind. Right now, it was the damned song with lyrics that he didn’t know he had written, so he grazed over the strings one more time, humming with the melody. He felt his cock hardening, until it was painfully pressed against the heavy wood. 

His fingers played lower E string and hearing it was out of tune, his hand shot to the machine head, twisting the knob to a perfect pitch. He started moving his hips up, the glitters on the back of the guitar created a rough surface he just needed. 

“Fuck, what am I doing?” Matthew cursed, but didn’t stop buckling his hips. He closed his eyes and caressed the neck, moved up and down in slow motions, which ended up in him being even more aroused. He gave the red headstock a small kiss, as if the guitar was hurt by his actions, almost like a sign of sadness. But he loved the feeling Glitterati did to him. All of the shows they had played together, all of the songs he’d recorded with the instrument, all of the videos they’ve been in...

Bringing back the good memories was the last straw to Matt’s current situation and he couldn’t hold himself back. He bit his lip hard to quiet down the moans, but he still let out a gasp and low groan, when he came. The white substance spread across his stomach, the back of the instrument and a few droplets were seen at the side of the neck. He was worried, whether the screen got hit, too, but fortunate him, the liquid didn’t wander further. 

He laid there a few minutes after his climax, not even trying to understand what he’d done, just relaxing. Then he saw the mess on his guitar. He hurried to clean up his cum with the towel he threw away earlier and placed it in a sink with hot water. He got dressed to his sleeping clothes and went back to bed. Contemplating whether or not to drop Glitterati on the floor, he decided to be decent for once and covered him and his guitar with a thin duvet.

*

Matt woke up to loud bangs on his door and Dom’s voice to let him in. The singer decided the blonde can wait and looked over to his red baby. One positive sign could be found in his irresponsible behaviour: this is the sight in the morning he could get used to.


End file.
